


Crush Crush Crush

by MachineryField



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lisa Silverman, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Yukino, Set During IS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Lisa only likes Tatsuya... at least, that's what she thinks.(Or: In which Lisa has a second crush but decides to just sit on this one.)
Relationships: Lisa Silverman/Mayuzumi Yukino, Mentions of Fuji/Yukino but...
Kudos: 9





	Crush Crush Crush

Lisa liked Tatsuya, and only Tatsuya. That was something she told herself often, as they ran around Sumaru City, dealing with the Joker problem. But the more she told herself, the harder it was to believe.

And the reason it was harder to believe? Yukino Mayuzumi, the photographer that’d joined up with them at Seven Sisters…

Yukino was strong, her muscles clear to see even with that jacket on. Her face was unique and hard to forget, even if you closed your eyes and tried your damndest to. She was  _ gorgeous _ , so admirable…

And there was always a bit of a sting, something akin to the jealousy she felt when others approached Tatsuya, when Yukino talked to Fuji-san. Only something about it was worse… The way Yukino acted around him didn’t seem right. It felt so  _ forced _ , the same way Lisa forced herself to act sometimes.

Watching Yukino act like that towards someone Lisa couldn’t believe she really liked stung. It was  _ wrong _ , seeing Yukino act like that… It was like she wasn’t looking at the same woman. The person she admired, that she might even like or…

So she decided to do her best to keep Yukino’s mind off Fuji-san. She’d smile at Yukino and do her best to keep the woman thinking about anything else. Do what she had to to support Yukino’s more tomboyish tendencies. Anything that let her see what actually  _ felt  _ like Yukino.

Because, well… that was enough for Lisa. Easier to do just that then bring up what might be her second crush… Less ammo for Eikichi that way, too.

Yeah, she told herself… That would be just enough...


End file.
